Peace and sorrow
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: Summary: After the jewel was finally completed and Naraku was destroyed, Kagome was nearly killed by Kikyo and Inuyasha and sealed into the jewel. Then the jewel out of a last resort saves her by taking Kagome back through the well. Full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Peace and sorrow**

**I'm deciding whether or not to continue this fic or not, I was thinking of posting this as a one-shot story but then it kind of evolved into a continuation story. So tell me what you think of it, should I take it off or not.**

**Summary: After the jewel was finally completed and Naraku was destroyed, Kagome was nearly killed by Kikyo and Inuyasha and sealed into the jewel. Then the jewel out of a last resort saves her by taking Kagome back through the well. Kikyo thinks that this is the end of her reincarnation, but she was wrong, Kagome ends up in the hands of the unimaginable. A Inuyasha/Bleach crossover.**

**_______________________________Chapter 1___________________________________________**

"How can he be such an idiot " a female voice yelled to no one in particular.

"Kagome, calm down, I'm sure he has a reason for not showing up, he said he would be back in a little while" another voice reasoned trying to calm Kagome down. "Your right Sango, but still he left us to battle that demon alone with out a warning" Kagome replied to Sango sounding a little stressed.

"Don't worry Kagome, why don't you go and splash some water on your face, we will prepare something to eat" Sango said suddenly. Kagome looked at her for a second before nodding her head in thanks before gathering a small cloth and walking into the direction of the river near by.

It had been four months, four agonizing months since they killed Naraku and since they completed the jewel. It was long, yes, but it was worth the wait, for they had finally destroyed their foe.

Kagome was making up for school ,while making a visit to the past every now and then during weekends and some of her summer vacation. She helped Sango and everyone pitch in building Sango's village, as well as help keep demons from invading it. In the end though the jewel was sealed into her body to keep it hidden underneath her power, so demons couldn't find it.

Kagome sighed Inuyasha seemed to always take off after he heard that she was coming to see them or got word of her being there in the village. It was strange thought, but Kagome let it slide for she knew Inuyasha was probably still upset for her sealing the jewel in herself and not granting the wish he desired, much to disappointment. Though she knew that he would come around eventually.

Reaching the river Kagome let the cloth soak in the calmer water before bringing it back out to ring it dry. She then placed the cloth on her face relaxing in the slight coolness of the damp cloth, before a noise alerted her senses. Freezing Kagome pulled the cloth away from her face and still kept her back to the noise before sighing.

"Miroku you know not what will happen to you, and besides I'm not even bathing now" Kagome said estimating that it was their friend. When nothing was replied Kagome went quiet before standing to an looked to find no one there. "Miroku, I know that's you" Kagome continued, but was not replied.

"That's odd…" Kagome muttered before walking slowly over to the foliage. She wasn't that far from the village to be under attack by a demon, and Miroku would be out apologizing to her or Shippo would be with him yelling at him.

There was a flash beside her making Kagome snap in that direction only to be met with nothing. Again another flash, again, and again till Kagome started to panic a little. "Great and I left my bow back at the village" Kagome thought as she mentally kicked herself.

Then out of nowhere something hit the miko in the stomach with enough force to knock her a few feet away. Kagome fell to the ground and was forced into a coughing fit, she failed at holding her stomach contents in fully. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve she snapped her head in where the attack came from, and was met with someone she didn't expect to see.

There was her friend cloaked in red, with his sword drawn directly at her. He carried a look of anger and hate on his features.

"…Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered through shock. After having said that another figure appeared beside him, and when it came into view Kagome was left speechless. The figure was none other then Kikyo, the living dead miko. Kagome couldn't find words to speak anymore, and if she did say anything it came out in nothing more then incoherent words.

"It's a pity to see you here my reincarnation, but this is only the beginning…" Kikyo started walking slowly over to the younger girl. Kagome backed away slowly with every step the other took, till finally she was backed up against a tree. "Why…wha…t" Kagome managed to get out. Kikyo bent over and held Kagome's chin up so their eyes met. "Why you ask is because your nothing more then a fly, a nuisance to me, and Inuyasha thinks so to, don't you Inuyasha" Kikyo said looking back at Inuyasha. "Got that right, I have been waiting so long for this moment, ever since you put these damn beads on me I knew that I wouldn't be able to get to the jewel so I played along with you, but…it was a surprises that Kikyo came back from the dead, that was a bonus, and now that she is back with her help I will be able to get my wish to become all demon at last, and get Kikyo back her full soul" Inuyasha explained with an evil smirk.

Kagome sighed in defeat, she knew that this would happen eventually, ever since he kept leaving like the way he did, but she wouldn't expect something like this, but it couldn't be helped. Kagome stood to her feat as Kikyo walked away back over to Inuyasha. Kikyo smirked before whispering something only she and Inuyasha could hear, before looking back at her reincarnation. "I would advise you to give us the jewel now so it would be easier on you" Inuyasha said gaining her attention. Kagome looked puzzled for a moment before she slowly moved back and Kikyo's voice spoke again. "Such a disappointment, and here I would have let you live…, KILL HER" Kikyo said slowly before shouting the last bit.

Out of no where a familiar weapon came out of the trees slicing them as they went, and Kagome stood there for a moment before her mind screamed at her to throw herself to the ground. She did just that and threw herself to the ground just as the giant boomerang made a huge slice in the tree were she was just seconds before, before it flew back to the already cut down trees.

Kagome looked up and froze at the spot. There coming through the rubble was Miroku and Sango, with their eyes shaded from view.

"Miroku…S…Sango…" Kagome whispered in disbelief. As they moved closer Kagome couldn't move because she was frozen to that spot in fear, for she knew Naraku was dead, and no one else could make them do that.

With one hand Sango drew her sword and Miroku tightly grasped his staff as they stalked towards her like animals. Kagome's mind was racing, trying to absorb what was happening in front of her eyes, her own friends were drawing their weapons against her. She was screaming at herself to move, knowing that if she didn't this would be it for her and the jewel would go to the dead priestess.

"The well, I got to get to the well, I might have a chance if I go to the other side since they can't come through,…or maybe I can seal the well-" Kagome thought franticly, but was cut short when Miroku made a swing at her head. Kagome rolled to the side as to avoid the staff came close to her head. Sango ran towards Kagome at full force swinging her sword at the helpless miko. Kagome managed to dodge most of her swings but one managed to hit her in the arm, making her wince at the pain. Placing her hand over her shoulder she looked back to find Miroku ready to hit her again, only this time he was starting to bring the beads off of his arm making her eye widen in horror. Kagome made her decision and made a mad dash for the direction of the bone-eaters well.

Kikyo looked in the direction to miko was going and she knew that if she didn't stop her reincarnation, that she would return to her world beyond the well and they wouldn't be able to get the jewel, and her soul back.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo started. The said male looked towards her in curiosity. "I want _it_ to go after her, don't let her escape with my soul and the jewel…" Kikyo finished. Inuyasha gave a smirk at knowing who Kikyo was talking about. "I'm way ahead of you" Inuyasha replied before taking off after Kagome.

"I almost seem to pity her, to bad that pity was the death of me, now to finish the job before he kills her too much…" Kikyo said walking in the direction that Kagome went in, then a horrifying growl was released that would make the devil himself fear for his life. Kikyo smirked at satisfaction. "I never knew he would release it this early" Kikyo said to no one in particular and picked up something off the ground; that object was Inuyasha's sword. Miroku and Sango behind her disappeared and turned into little paper dolls.

Kagome ran like a bat from hell, holding her bleeding arm that stained her uniform. Many branches and thorny bushes cut at her making her hiss in pain. She was almost to the well when she got a chill up her spine and her senses screamed danger. She knew this persons aura all to well, and if she didn't move fast she knew that she wouldn't make it. Picking up her pace Kagome ran for her life as she felt the persons aura gaining ground, fast.

Kagome was in full sight of the well making her breath in a little, running up to the well Kagome moved to jump in. Unfortunately someone beat her to that and she was met with a low snarl making her freeze. Time seemed to slowly go by as she turned her head only to meet blood red eyes. She didn't dare speak to anger him even further. It was Inuyasha in his full demon glory standing there looking at her like a piece of meat.

Knowing she was just a few seconds from safety, Kagome took one last look at the demon Inuyasha and pushed herself off the rim of the well.

A rough hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up out of the well, and Kagome was once again met with the bleeding red eyes of the blood demon. She was now terrified and she knew he sensed that.

"Hmm… thought you could get away that easily" Kikyo said walking through the bushes behind Inuyasha with his sword in hand.

Kagome was roughly thrown to the ground beneath her making her wince at her already injured arm, and then a foot met her injured arm making her stay there in near tears at the pain.

"Now, now Kagome, tell me where the jewel is and I wont let Inuyasha hurt you much, and I will even let you go home after" Kikyo stated.

"You…think I would…let…you have the…jewel…because…your to stubborn to die…think again I wont give you this jewel" Kagome said through the pain. Then there was a long pause before Kagome felt a sting and looked back to see Kikyo standing looking at her with an angry face plastered on. "You should have took my answer, it would have been your only way to survive…but I guess it can't be helped…" Kikyo replied whispering something that Kagome couldn't make out.

Then sharp claws raked across her back, and Kagome let out a scream of pain. After that a blood stained hand took her around the neck and tossed her into a tree like she was a rag doll. She heard a sickening crack as her already injured back met the hard tree. Kagome looked back up to be met with a claw to the face that tore skin as they went. After that hit claws hit her everywhere that was unprotected, but it wouldn't matter that if it was protected or not.

Kagome couldn't scream anymore, for her voice was only coming out in silent screams by this point, as the endless claws struck her body. White hot pain went through her body as someone was burning her alive.

Kikyo watched as her incarnation was getting struck over and over by Inuyasha's sharp claws. "How ironic that she is to go through the exact came torture as I did" Kikyo said to herself.

After the endless torture stopped, Kagome's body was left unclear with deep claw marks all over her body. Kagome fell lifelessly to the ground, nothing hurt as much as it did now, she couldn't bring herself to move, it hurt to much to even think anymore. A body of crimson blood pooled around her pale body like it were a lake. Her vision was getting blurry and it was starting to go black, she knew she was dieing, and she was going to die alone and in the past.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her and then unrecognizable words, she was flipped onto her back and a hand was placed on her hip where the jewel was located. Then a knife tore through her skin, though it didn't hurt, not that it mattered. She felt the jewel leave her body, and some of the words that were spoken could be heard.

"Finally it's done, I will have my soul…, now to seal her to get my soul" she heard Kikyo say. Kagome couldn't hear what she was muttering but then a new kind of sensation washed over her body, it wasn't pain, yet it wasn't comforting either.

Kagome was able to look at her hands and found that she was slowly becoming transparent. Then her vision went dark and she finally disappeared, and her last thoughts were "save me please".

Kagome half soul floated to the completed jewel in Kikyo's hands. The jewel glowed and Kagome's soul went into the jewel.

"Finally I have my soul back and my incarnation is gone" Kikyo said gazing at the bloodied jewel. She then turned to a almost normal Inuyasha. "She is gone now, I want my wish" Inuyasha demanded making the dead miko smirk. "As you wish…" Kikyo replied holding the jewel up.

In that moment the unthinkable happened, a bright light came out from the jewel and Kikyo creamed out in pain as a wave of white flame purified her hand. In her pain she dropped the jewel and it seemed to hover in midair before it took off towards the well.

"Don't lose the jewel…" Kikyo said to Inuyasha. He growled and chased after the jewel, but he was to slow for the jewel went down the well with him following right behind it. The jewel glowed for a second and the jewel was surrounded by the power of the well, and when Inuyasha tried to follow he was shot with purification powers and he was met with the bottom of the well with no jewel.

"Damn it" Inuyasha raged as he punched the bottom of the well. Jumping out he walked over to Kikyo. "Are you ok Kikyo" Inuyasha asked somewhat calm. "…Fine…" She replied with her back to him. "Let's get that looked at, then I will go back after the jewel in her world" Inuyasha asked holding her. "No that wont be necessary…, I got my soul back and she is sealed in the jewel…no one in her time will be able to unseal her, and besides she's probably going to die at any second" Kikyo said leaning on Inuyasha. "Fine, lets get you back to the village" Inuyasha replied taking one last look at the well before taking the dead miko away.

**With Kagome**

There was no pain, not feeling what so ever, everything was gone. Everything was warm and this bright light kept bugging her, it felt as if she was on a cloud or at home. Perhaps this was all just a dream after all, and She was back at home with Mom, gramps and Souta.

Opening her eyes slowly she was met with a endless space of white nothingness. "Where…" Kagome thought sitting up, only to find that the pain that where her wounds once were, was gone. Looking at herself fully now she noticed that the injuries she had were gone as well. "What the?" Kagome said now totally confused. "Am I dead…" Kagome thought.

"Not exactly"

Kagome snapped her head in the direction the voice was coming from to find a woman wearing an old priestess outfit with battle gear on. She knew that person from somewhere before, but Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I never expected this to happen to you Kagome" she said walking to Kagome. Then it hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. She was the Midoriko of the jewel, the one who killed the one great demon at the time, the most powerful miko of all times, and she was standing right in front of her.

"You're the legendary Midoriko" Kagome stammered. She smirked at the younger miko and came down to her level. "Yes,…and I'm surprised you remembered me from the legends" she laughed softly.

"Why…?" Kagome said still stammering. The older woman smiled sadly. "I witnessed what had happened to you…" she finally said after a long silence. Kagome went silent again looking down in sadness. "Don't worry thought,…to answer your first question, in a way yes you are dead, but not entirely, I couldn't allow that to you" Midoriko said. Kagome looked up in curiosity, but her sadness wasn't gone. "What do you mean…" Kagome asked.

"Well when Kikyo sealed you into the jewel to get her soul back your body died, but since she didn't make her wish your soul remains here within the Shikon jewel, because I couldn't let anything happen to the protector of the jewel" Midoriko replied. Kagome took all the information in and nodded. "Can you get me back into my body then" Kagome asked. "Unfortunately no, I can't" Midoriko replied sadly. "What, what do you mean?" Kagome asked now confused even more.

"Your soul was sealed into the jewel, the same sealing spell that sealed my soul into the jewel so there is no way for me to do that" Midoriko replied sadly. Kagome gave a hopeless look of sadness in her eyes. "Will I be able to see my family again" Kagome question fearing the answer. "I'm sorry to say this, but no, because they wont be able to see you in your time" Midoriko said as tears came to the younger girls eyes. "What do you mean that they wont be able to see me" Kagome said and her voice cracking slightly. "I was able to use my power to get the jewel back into you time so your soul would be safe, because if you die the jewel dies, because you are the official protector of the jewel since you were born with it in your body" Midoriko stated. Kagome sighed before looking back at the older priestess. "Is there anyway for me to be seen by anyone in my time?" Kagome asked again.

"I'm not sure, I know only that your soul was sealed in the Feudal era and not in your own time so you will not be seen by anyone in your time" Midoriko said before standing.

A bright pure pink light was seen behind Midoriko and she sighed, Kagome didn't know what was going on but she wasn't thinking it was anything good. "Well this is where I will leave you" Midoriko said standing. "Wait what do you mean, where are you going" Kagome asked wondering where the older miko was going.

Midoriko sighed before turning back to her. "Since there can be only one soul sealed into the jewel, I must return as the jewels powers, but don't worry, I will be watching over you" she said walking toward the pink light. "What do I do no-" Kagome asked but was cut off when the pink light exploded and she herself was engulfed into the pink light of power.

After the light faded Kagome was met with what looked like a apartment. Kagome knew she would be staying in the jewel for a long time now and she guessed Midoriko made her a more homey looking place to stay within the jewel. The place had no doors, but there was some windows that had the same bright light as before outside them. It had everything made for a single individual to live in to make her at home.

Kagome fell to her knees knowing that she from now on and always will be alone till the end of time. She muttered one thing before crying herself asleep on the couch "I wish I wasn't alone".

**Normal point of view**

A cat lay on the stairs to the well house and was brought out of its sleep when a bright light emanated from the creepy old well (no it's not Kagome's cat). It looked towards the well expecting something to pop out but then a loud poof was heard and then a silent chime was heard the cat peered over the edge of the well and saw a small pink jewel laying helplessly at the bottom of the well. Not knowing what else to do the cat jumped down after the small object.

The cat went low to the ground as it got closer and thought that if it got closer the small thing it would kill it. When the jewel did nothing the cat did the only thing a animal would do when it found a shinny object. The cat picked it up in its mouth and started jumping out of the well, and ran out of the well house. It didn't get far though for it spotted another cat a bit more chubbier the itself looking right at it.

The chubbier cat looked at the dark brown cat with the pink orb in its mouth. The fatter cat smelt it's owners sent on it and thought that this _intruder_ was steeling it from her.

Acting on instinct the fat cat ran to attack the other cat in an attempt to get the object back. The other cat saw this and made a mad dash for the shrine stairs, but was cut short when the fat cat tackled him and the orb went flying towards the stairs, threatening to go down them. The fat cat saw this and ran after the jewel as it was swaying dangerously close to the first step on the flight of many stairs. The cat made a jump to grab the jewel, but the jewel toppled down the stairs, and the fat cat watched helplessly as its masters object went down the many sets of stairs.

The fat cat gave a vicious look back to the brown cat and decided to chase after it in payment for losing the object.

The jewel with Kagome's soul went down the stairs till it reached the bottom step where a grade school was taking a field trip to see the sunset shrine. It rolled to a stop next to a light blond haired girls foot. The little girl looked towards her foot and noticed a pink marble near her foot.

"Yuzu, hurry up the bus is leaving in a few-, Yuzu what's wrong" a dark haired girl asked. The blond haired girl picked up the jewel and held it in her hands before turning back to the black haired girl. "Karin look I found a pink marble, it's so pretty" Yuzu said walking back over to Karin . "All right you can take it home, but lets get back on the bus to go home, or dads going to give us another one of his boring lectures about being late for a bus" Karin said taking her little sister by the arm and leading her over to the bus where other kids were. Once the boarded the bus the blond girl put the pink marble in her pocket. She was unaware of what this jewel was capable of, nor did she know that a miko known as Kagome was sealed inside of the jewel.

**_____________________________________End Chapter 1__________________________________**

**Well it's all up to you readers now, do you want me to continue this story or not, also I did this while I was board, so let me know what you think. Also I'm a Kagome fan so I'm in no way bashing her in this chapter.**

***Randomly starts playing Inuyasha tending theme, Come in the background***


	2. Chapter 2

**Peace and sorrow**

**Well I decided to continue the story so…thank you for the encouraging reviews. Also a few things I would like to mention is that, one this story is set during the arrancar arc. Second is that this is going to be a Ichigo/Kagome pairing for all who read my one bleach crossover and wanted a Ichigo/Kagome pairing. As well as Kagome not being able to sense that fake Miroku and Sango, is that one she was more concerned about being killed, the other is that she was too shocked to even realize they were fake. That's all then, so enjoy my fan fiction.**

**_______________________________Chapter 2___________________________________________**

Kagome found herself looking out the school bus window that the two little girls were on. After being tossed and tumbled down the stairs, she awoke to find that she was being carried by a little girl with blond hair, along with a girl a little older then the other one with black hair.

Kagome did find out that she can be outside the jewel as well as inside it, all she had to do was imagine herself outside and she would be outside the jewel. So making up her mind she decided to follow the two girls, one, because they had the jewel with them and that was her home; so wherever they went she had to go too, and second was that she had no where else to go anyway.

Other then that Kagome was following these girls to their home in Karakura town, which was a bit of ways from her shrine. It was a nice little town, everyone was nice there, where here you had to watch out for loony creeps, thought she really didn't have to worry about that anymore.

The two girls sat in the seat ahead of her, while she sat in the seat behind them (the bus isn't crowded). She adored them, at least she knew she/the jewel were going to be well taken care of. Also from one of there previous conversations they had a older brother that went to high school and a father. At some point she wounded where there mother was but she knew that it would be rude to ask that, and she couldn't even ask anyway.

The bus stopped bringing Kagome out of her thoughts and she moved to follow the girls out the bus and started walking down the street. Kagome wondered how her new life was going to be now that she couldn't be seen by anyone and she was sealed to the jewel.

"I least I won't have to eat, at least…I don't think so…" Kagome thought randomly trying to pass the time. She was curious as to what she could do and couldn't do now that she was sealed within the jewel. It would be odd being able to watch people and then not having them be able to see you.

After a while she noticed the girls turn into a small home that had a small clinic attached to it. Kagome walked beside them without question, and she took note of the house.

It was small it looked to fit two or more rooms, thought looks can be deceiving. After walking into the house she was almost knocked down by a man around the age of 40.

"My two young girls are home, come and give your dad a big-" he started before he was punched in the face by the black haired girl. "Can it dad" she said. "Wow, and here I thought my family was crazy" Kagome thought.

"Karin that wasn't nice" the blond haired girl said looking to the older one. "Yuzu dad's fine" Karin replied walking away. "Alright I'm going to go find a place to put my pretty pink marble" Yuzu said running to her room. Kagome was about to follow Karin when she was sharply pulled by an unknown force that threw her right off.

"What the hell was that…" Kagome said as she was continuously pulled down the hallway by the same force. She looked up and saw that a light pink stream of light cam out from the jewel and wrapped itself around her neck like a collar. She was confused, something like this never happened before from the jewel, but something else puzzled her; there was no pain of the band of light being there, just the pain of being pulled off her feat and the landing.

"Weird…" Kagome thought as she came to a stop in Yuzu's room. Kagome rubbed her neck where the once beam of light was. Looking up she watched as Yuzu put the Shikon jewel on a desk, before she stood back to look at it. "It would look nice as a necklace, I think…or a bracelet" Yuzu said looking around for some string, she walked over to a small jeweler box and pulled out a silver chain. Then Yuzu rushed back over to the jewel and attached the silver chain to it. "There, finished" Yuzu muttered.

Kagome gazed to the jewel and smiled with a slight happiness. After her apparent death this to her was nice, even if she or others couldn't see her. Kagome looked out the window as clouds slowly started to flow one by one over the sun.

"So, now my new life begins,…I wonder what fate has in store for me" Kagome whispered to no one in particular as she disappeared back into the jewel.

**Later that night**

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed, sleep seemed impossible to her, for every time she closed her eyes the nightmare of her near death came back to haunt her only this time it was different.

A desert, a endless desert was all around her, with no signs of life among them. Only three forms were seen fighting in the dunes, and one of them was losing.

Inuyasha's demon form stood with Kikyo, arrow notched, ready to kill her already bleeding form, she couldn't move or cry out for help. As the two neared her she waited for the final blow to kill her, just like the one she had in real life.

The blows never came, why? Why didn't it hurt like it did before. Looking up Kagome was surprised to see a figure dressed in black. She looked up to see the persons face only to be blurred by shadows. The figures of Inuyasha and Kikyo disappeared as if they were nothing but the sand.

The figure then walked over to her defenseless form and knelt beside her. She could barely keep her eyes open any longer and the dream ended there.

Sighing in defeat Kagome got up from her bed and walked out into her living room and looked at the clock on the wall that read 10:07pm . Kagome groaned in irritation.

"Well it can't be helped, I guess I can go and see what Karin and Yuzu are doing" Kagome thought right before she disappeared.

Once she was outside the jewel she saw she was in a kitchen. Yuzu seemed to be preparing something while Karin was leaning next to a doorframe. Something was wrong though they seemed to be sad in a way, and Kagome could sense it.

"I still think this is a bad idea Yuzu, Ichigo is still sleeping" Karin stated from the door. "Well I still would like to see him, it's been a while since he has been home" Yuzu replied picking up a try with a few plate full of food.

Kagome followed them up a few stairs before they stopped near a door, She felt two presences inside one was just as powerful enough to make her shiver because of its size, and the other was also powerful but not as powerful as the first one that stood out like a sore thumb.

She was curious about this Ichigo person that Yuzu and Karin were talking about. Who was he, why was his aura different from a normal human, and why did it have evil painted in with his own power? These questions were buzzing in her head that she didn't notice someone turning the door knob.

When the door opened, Yuzu and Karin were certainly surprised along with herself. There stood a girl around her height if only a few inches shorter then herself, she had short black hair and blue eyes; she was also surprised. That's not what surprised Kagome though she was staring right at Kagome as if she had a slapped her. Kagome took a quick look behind her just to make sure that the girl wasn't looking at something else, only to find nothing. What the hell was going on?

After a few minutes of staring Yuzu managed to brake them out of the tense state.

"Rukia is it ok if we eat diner in here" Yuzu asked quietly. 'Rukia's' face softened and she smiled. "Of course, I don't see why not, I'm sure Ichigo would like that" Rukia replied. "Um…Rukia…." Yuzu asked.

"What's wrong" Rukia said. "Aren't you hungry, it's dinner time" Yuzu continued, holding out a plate of food.

Kagome had to keep her laughter in as this Rukia person tried to say no to Yuzu, who seemed crushed at the comment, but Rukia's stomach gave a grumble in protest making it even harder not to laugh. In the end though she gave in and let the two **(minus Kagome) **in to eat in quiet.

Through the entire time they were in the room Kagome felt like Rukia was staring at her the whole time she was there. She was getting the feeling that this girl could see her, but remembering that no one could see her because of the jewels powerful sealing magic, it made her shrug it off.

After a few moments more of silence, Karin and Yuzu were falling asleep but they told Rukia that they didn't want to leave yet. Rukia said that they could stay and she took her plate downstairs, Telling them she was leaving to go and see a Orihime person. Not long after she left Yuzu and Karin fell asleep leaving Kagome there to think to herself. After searching through the room Kagome found two blankets in the closet and covered Yuzu and Karin up **(yes Kagome can pick up solid objects)**.

Turning around she then noticed Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin's older brother from what she assumed. What got her attention though was his bright orange hair that practically lit up the room. Getting up slowly she made her way over to him, and that's when she noticed the bandages covering him.

"What did he do to get those, they looked like they hurt a lot" Kagome pondered to herself. Then her mind drifted to where her injuries once were, sure they were all healed, but she still had a scar from one **(sorry there was a saving error with my computer from when I posted my first chapter; it forgot to say that Kagome had a scar) **and that was the deep one on her back, the one where Inuyasha slashed her across the back. Kagome placed her hand on her shoulder before she shook her head of the thoughts.

She felt sorry for him, she wished she could ease the suffering for him. That's when it hit her, she still had her healing abilities, so… why wasn't she healing him. Though on second thought she wondered if her healing abilities would work as well as any of her other powers.

"Well here goes nothing I guess" Kagome mutter to no one in particular.

A familiar soft pink light surrounded her hands as she worked on the worse injuries on his abdomen. This went by for a few minutes because his body seemed to be healing himself slowly.

After healing his body she removed her hands and looked back at Ichigo, being curious she reached her hand out, brushing her wrist over his forehead gently. She waited a few seconds before bringing her hands back, frowning in the process. "He has a fever, but I'm thinking once he has a good rest he will be as good as new" Kagome thought turning back to the younger two. "Well its probably time I get back into the jewel there is no sense in me staying out here any longer" She whispered before she disappeared back into the jewel.

What she didn't know is that she wasn't the only one that was going to be in that room that very same room.

Morning came fast and a certain priestess flew out of bed and her eyes flew wide open. From what she could feel someone in the room with her. Looking around she noticed Midoriko sitting on a chair in the corner of her room. The older miko smiled before coming over to sit on the corner of the bed.

"Midoriko, what are you doing here…" Kagome asked relaxing a bit. She was curious as to why the older woman was here.

"I came to check up on you, and to answer some of you questions" Midoriko replied gently. That sure got Kagome's attention really quickly. "I saw what happened to you with that woman, she could possibly see you correct" Midoriko questioned. Kagome nodded in response not knowing what to say, she knew that since her soul was part of the jewel in a way that the jewel knew what she was doing. "I guess I was wrong then…" Midoriko said more to herself. "Wrong….wrong about what…." Kagome asked now seeing the puzzled look on her face. "Well I said to you before that no one in your time would see you, because you were sealed in a different dimension,…but it seems like people can see you, but from what I learned it was a person with a high spiritual power about them" Midoriko said looking towards Kagome. "Yea…two of them did have very powerful auras, but one was asleep so I doubt he saw me" Kagome replied placing her hand on her chin.

"This could be bad…" Midoriko mumbled. Kagome tilted her head to the side at the comment, what ever did she mean. Seeing the look on the younger girls face she gave a sigh. "What I meant was, if there is someone evil in your time with that kind of power then they will seek the jewel" Midoriko stated. At this Kagome's eyes widened, she never thought of this before, the only evil she ever saw in her time was the flesh eating mask. "Not only this child but…considering your current state you can't defend the jewel anymore because your powers are limited now" Midoriko said. Kagome's fists clenched turning her knuckles white in the process. How could she be weak.

"…but don't worry" the older miko stated. Kagome looked up at her. "If it comes to that kind of situation the jewel will help by lending you some of its power" she continued.

"Why thought…" Kagome asked suddenly. "Because, you are the owner, the jewels protector and guardian so in turn it will help you" Midoriko said finally.

Kagome sighed before saying a silent thank you to her. Then another thought hit her.

"Why, did the jewel act like that before, I mean with the light and all" Kagome questioned placing a hand to her neck where the light was.

"Ah, I see you noticed it then, that was the seals power that you saw, depending on how powerful the persons spiritual powers are, the jewel limits your freedom based upon how powerful the persons spiritual powers are" Midoriko replied.

Kagome sighed knowing it wasn't going to kill her, and she also knew that meant staying close to the jewel at all times.

Midoriko raised her head and looked toward the door and sighed knowing she had to leave Kagome on her own again soon. Kagome noticed this and frowned, because she still had so many more questions to ask. "Well knowing some questions are better then none I suppose" Kagome thought. She continued to ask the older miko other questions, unaware of what was going to happen to her.

**Outside the jewel**

"Ready, set, lets go…." Isshin yelled crashing through the door of Ichigo's room.

Ever since this morning everyone noticed that Ichigo was acting differently. Yuzu and Karin were worried that something was badly wrong, so they all decided to go and talk to him. Though Yuzu knew something was wrong with Ichigo, and she wished that she could do something to make him feel better.

Karin and Yuzu walked through the door after there father had burst through it. Sitting there at his desk was Ichigo looking to nothing in particular.

"Ha ha…how unfortunate, I missed" Isshin stated looking towards Ichigo, who only replied with a simple "oh well…that's too bad…".

"Hey Ichigo…" Yuzu asked hoping to get her older brothers attention. "Look why don't you come down and have some dinner, otherwise Yuzu won't be able to clear the table" Karin added. They all waited for a reply.

"I'm sorry…I don't really feel like eating today" was all he replied.

"But Yuzu prepared all of your favorite dishes, you have to" Karin stated hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him. "I'm sorry Yuzu…" Ichigo started but was cut short when she waved it off. "Its ok, don't worry about it, I'll put them in the refrigerator until you feel hungry ok" Yuzu replied, knowing that it wasn't going to help arguing with him.

"Alright then lets go then, you too dad…" Yuzu paused looking towards her father who was resistant at first, but agreed.

As Karin and Isshin left the room Yuzu paused for a moment, looking down at the jewel around her neck before looking back at Ichigo. A thought hit her and she walked up to him and took the jewel off from her neck.

"Ichigo…" Yuzu said but paused not knowing what next to say. Ichigo turned to her, but his gaze still remained unreadable. Yuzu then placed the necklace in his other hand, making him switch his mood from detached to a one of question as she placed the small orb in his hand. To say he was a little surprised when he felt some sort of power coming off of the jewel in a calming and warm way, and it was nearly the same as the power he felt on him when he awoke today.

"Yuzu, why are you giving me this…" Ichigo asked looking back toward his sister who just smiled.

"Well I want to give it to you for luck" Yuzu replied. Ichigo just simply looked at the jewel again.

"It's a strange jewel ever since I found it, it makes me feel warm, and happy, so I'm guessing that makes it a special one, and…I was hoping that it will make you feel better if I gave it to you" Yuzu said before walking to the door to follow everyone else.

"Thanks, Yuzu…" Ichigo replied as his sister left. Looking back at the pick jewel once more before closing it in his hand and looked at the skull badge on his desk.

**Back with Kagome**

"…So now you understand" Midoriko said finally. Kagome just nodded in response.

They were talking about Kagome's powers and what she could basically do. Also Kagome learned that she could communicate almost telepathically with the person holding the Jewel at anytime, but the catch was that, they had to know about her being in the jewel and that the person has to have a strong and non-pure evil aura. As well as other things too.

Midoriko nodded before Kagome yawned in exhaustion. "Well I guess I will leave you now" Midoriko said standing, as Kagome agreed. As soon as her head hit the pillow Kagome was out like a light.

Midoriko walked toward the door before turning towards the young girl. She frowned knowing what was coming when she awoke the next day.

"Sleep well now Kagome, your going to need all the strength you have tomorrow, because a new adventure awaits you, as well as a few people who need your help,…and remember don't give up" Midoriko's voice said as she faded away, leaving the sleeping Kagome.

**__________________________________End Chapter 2_____________________________________**

**Wow…so I guess I really am continuing this story then after all. Its getting interesting now that Ichigo now has the Jewel of four souls with him, and it even makes me wonder what I'm going to write next. Thank you again for reviewing my stories it means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peace and sorrow  
****I****'****m back everyone. Its been a while since I last updated anything. I hate having two English classes in one year because its hard to get my homework done and then write stories and worry about graduation. Not only that but I was waiting for some of the English episodes of Bleach to come out (damn filter episodes) so I could write more, So here is the next chapter to this story.  
_Chapter 3_  
**Kagome didn't't know if she was still asleep or awake because she was now in a very unfamiliar place. The place or where ever she was a city, but the only thing that was different about it was that there were no people in it. Kagome was about to question herself about what she was doing here when she noticed that she was on the side of the buildings.  
"WHAT THE HELL" Kagome's mind screamed as she plastered herself to the building and was trying to figure out why she wasn't falling down yet. The weird thing was that her powers told her that she was safe and that she wasn't in any danger at the moment. Trusting her better judgment, Kagome sat up slowly peering down to the almost invisible ground below, she noticed she wasn't moving. In fact even her hair wasn't going in the same direction as gravity at the moment.

Just then there was a echo that bounced off the buildings making it sound like there were more then one person in the area at the time. Looking around she couldn't find out where the voice was coming from, and just as it appeared it stopped altogether.

"Well now what do we have here" a voice said that could put death to shame. Kagome's head whipped around only to come face to face with a look alike Ichigo, the only difference was the look alike was completely all white except for his eyes, which were black where the white should be and a ominous yellow iris. Kagome couldn't understand why her aura was saying that he was pure evil, but he wasn't threatening or dangerous to her as of yet.

"Who are you" Kagome asked as calmly as she could. The white Ichigo grinned evilly before slowly walking up to her till he was only a few good steps away from her. Then Kagome noticed she couldn't hear what he was saying next because everything got really bright after a second before she realized that she was waking up.

Kagome shot her self up out of bed and was now aware that she was back at her home in the jewel, but what was different was the fact that someone was moving with the jewel with her inside it. Also there was not one, but multiple people outside the jewel with high power levels making her worry a bit if these people were a danger to her or not. Kagome also wondered if she should go out or not, but with the wavering auras outside her better judgment made her decided to stay within the jewel until it seemed safe to come out again.

But something about the auras seemed calming even thought that they are huge in reality, especially the one aura that was close to her that felt almost like Ichigo's. Kagome was about to go out and find out who these people were, a huge black, dark aura appeared out of thin air. As the aura itself wasn't evil at all as well as it had the same flow of spiritual energy as the well did, which confused her. As the energy seemed like a dark room more then it was evil.

*Outside the jewel*

Ichigo watched as the portal between wako mundo open up. It was like as if a black hole was right in front of him.

Looking up at Urahara he noticed that the man had a looked like he was in a trance staring at him. Ichigo shrugged it off as nothing as he looked back towards the portal.

"Kisuke" Ichigo called snapping the said man out of his trance, before he nodded in reply. " Can you let my family know that I'm all right" Ichigo questioned hoping that he would. "Of course I will , and what about your friends?" Kisuke replied.

Ichigo looked down for a moment. "When I come back home…I will apologize to them" Ichigo replied. Kisuke's eyes were shadowed as he knew what Ichigo was talking about "Alright then, good".

Ichigo took one last hard look at the Garganta. "Alright, lets go!" Ichigo said as him Chad and Uryu jumped into the portal as it closed behind them moments later.

Looking to where Ichigo was last, Kisuke's face turned back to one of puzzlement.

"Ichigo, you watch after that jewel you have because it may come in handy for you, not only that…but how did you come in position of the Shikon jewel…"Kisuke thought with wonder as he felt three pressures behind him, knowing who was there.

*Back with Kagome*

Kagome was pacing around the room wondering just how she manage to get in these kind of situations. Here she was wondering what that strange dream was about, as well as what was happening outside the jewel. So many things were clouding her mind at the moment that she didn't even notice the person standing right in front of her against a wall.

Looking up Kagome nearly had a heart attack, and jumped nearly 5 feet off the ground. There standing in front of her was a man in his late 40's with brownish black hair, wearing yellowish shades and a blackish dark red flowing cape. She noticed that he was looking at her with a look of question and a little bit of caution.

"Who are you" Kagome asked a little cautious herself. She had no idea when or how this person got into the jewel, but more importantly, who was he. The man didn't sense like anything she had ever felt before, he wasn't human, he wasn't demon, hell he wasn't even a spirit or soul. It was like he was nothing more then this big cluster of power just standing there.

When he gave her no reply she got a little worried and backed up a little incase she needed to run for it. That is until he started to walk forward and then looked out of the corners of his eyes lightly.

"So, I see that you're the power of this jewel" he spoke. Kagome flinched slightly, how did he know!

"H…how do you know" Kagome asked trying not to sound intimidated. The man just turned to her casually. "I was unsure about this power…" he replied a little distant.

Kagome calmed down a little bit after hearing that, but she was still pondering the idea about what he was.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked lightly. He seemed to take a hard look at her for a moment before slowly answering her "Only my master shall know my name, no one else knows about it".

Kagome tilted her head a little in confusion, before noticing that his composure changed from cautious to one of stiffness and alerted, as if he were waiting for her to attack. She sighed in defeat, knowing they both weren't going to get anywhere with this attitude.

"Look I'm not here to harm you or your master, wherever this jewel goes I go with it, weather I like it or not…" Kagome said with one final sigh before sitting down on the sofa behind her, not caring weather or not that this guy was in front of her or not. He seemed to calm down a bit more, as if she turned on a light or something.

"So…can you at least tell me what you are" Kagome asked looking back up the guy. "I'm a zanpakuto" he replied casually.

"Zanpakuto, what's that?" Kagome replied in confusion. "A zanpakuto is a weapon used by soul reapers" he replied. Kagome knew what soul reapers were and that they lived in a place called the soul society, from what Miroku and Sango told her from one of her adventures in the past. Putting two and two together Kagome thought that if this spiritual energy was a soul reapers and the soul reapers power felt like Ichigo's, then the man in front of her must have been Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"Would you happen to be Ichigo's zanpakuto?" Kagome questioned lightly, trying not to travel on thin ice. The said man pondered before nodding his head lightly. Kagome felt relived that she was getting somewhere now, but one thing remained on her mind.

"So… do you think you can explain to me what's going on out there, how is Ichigo here as a soul reaper and not in the soul society, when he's living among the living and-"Kagome started but went silent when she saw the man raise his finger and was about to say something.

"You wish to know about Ichigo correct" he stated. "Well if I'm going to be stuck with him then I might as well know" Kagome said looking back at the man. He nodded before closing his eyes slightly.

The old man began to explain how Ichigo first became a soul reaper, how he fought off creatures called hollows in which Kagome found to be similar to demons in a way; also how the soul society came and took Rukia back to soul society and how Ichigo went with all his friends to save her from being executed. Then he told about how this one soul reaper called Aizen betrayed the soul society and how he sent creatures called Arrancar after Ichigo and then latter went after a girl called Orihime.

"So Ichigo is going to Wakeo Mundo to get Orihime back" he finished leaving Kagome there in a brief silence.

"I see, so Ichigo is kind of like me in a way, getting pulled into another world and then taking on that responsibility. Looking up she was met with an empty room where the old man once stood. Glancing around she knew that he must have went back with Ichigo for now.

"Well at least I know one other person who knows I'm still alive" Kagome said sighing and closing her eyes for a second. Not long after closing them however her eyes shot open, two new auras showed themselves, ones that were just pure evil.

"What now" Kagome said to no one in particular. In saying this she now decided to go out and see just what was going on, and what the auras were.

With a poof Kagome found herself in a very large room with no windows, turning around Kagome nearly screamed in fright if it wasn't for her hand that shot up to keep her from doing so. For there was a 100 ft thing that somewhat looked like a human standing there. Keeping mind that there was fighting going on she decided to play it safe near a stone pillar against the wall. Also knowing that she didn't want to be far from the jewel incase she needed to get back to it in a hurry.

Watching the battle she soon found Ichigo standing on the side lines and two other people fighting besides him. One guy a bit taller then the three that had some sort of glove that covered his hand, but the thing was his power from what she saw. He was fighting the huge giant and he seemed to be winning as far as she could tell. The other person who was around the same size as Ichigo but with white clothing was flashing around the room making it a bit hard for her to keep up with their battle.

Lastly she found Ichigo standing a little off to the side lines in a black kimono with a huge sword on his back, hell she knew it had to be bigger then Inuyasha's. She knew that inside that sword was the soul/power of that old man she met not to long ago. Then another thought came into mind, and it halted her next actions.

"Crap what if he or the others see me" Kagome stressed in her mind remembering Midoriko's words. "If these people have high spiritual powers then I'm pretty sure that they can see me, …this could be bad" she thought trying to make herself hidden more behind the pillar.

Just as those last thoughts left her mind the walls started to crumble and crack, making her eyes widen in fear. Looking back to the now running away trio she quickly went back into the jewel to avoid the falling rubble from the ceiling.

Kagome waited a good 15 minutes before deciding to come out again she reappeared only to find that she was inside a barrier of some sort. Also she noticed that they were in the middle of a sand tornado, so she figured one of them used a barrier to save them from it. Ichigo was arguing to the guy clothed in white before the big guy got their attention and pointed to the barrier that now started to crack.

Kagome's face was quickly depleted of any emotion and her eye started to twitch. "Um…please tell me that they can fix it" she thought but was shot out of the question when the barrier cracked more.

"HOW MUCH TROUBLE DO THESE GUYS GET INTO!" Kagome shouted in her mind as the buy took it upon himself to finish cracking the barrier for them. Next thing Kagome knew she was falling from the now quiet tornado and getting closer and closer towards the ground below. Kagome's mind raced quickly trying to figure out how to save her and maybe the other three if possible.

"Oh great, is this how I'm 'really" going to die; come on Kagome please let you still have your powers to make a simple barrier" Kagome thought focusing her powers quickly around her and the three. She was half shocked when a light barrier formed over them just as they hit the ground making it cushion the fall tremendously.

Sitting up Kagome sighed a breath of relief when she found that they all were alive. "Thank you powers" she said mentally.

"Well I guess we got lucky" Ichigo said with a sigh. "Yea but only by the skin of our teeth" the one with glasses added. "Uryu…since when could you make your own barrier?" the tall one asked looking at the pinkish barrier. "Yea Uryu, if it wasn't for that we would have been dead" Ichigo said with a grin nudging the one called Uryu in the arm, who in return gave the two a puzzled look. "Umm…guys, I don't even know how to make a barrier?" Uryu said confused.

Kagome cringed, knowing that she had been found out. Before she took down the barrier a roar above them made them look up only to have an avalanche of sand rain down on them. Kagome thanked herself for not putting the barrier down at that time. As the sand stopped she took the barrier down and sighed in relief. It didn't go unnoticed thought for Uryu looked at her and then so did the others. She flinched lightly as it turned into a staring contest between her and the three before she decided to break it.

"Umm…hi" Kagome said with a light sheepish smile. Ichigo seemed to respond first out of the three, he seemed to relax a bit and lowered his hand that seemed itching to reach for the sword on his back. "Uh hi" Ichigo replied not knowing what else to say. "Ichigo wait we don't know if she's the enemy" Uryu said putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Don't worry Uryu she's not going to hurt us" Ichigo said shrugging his hand off a little irritated. "How can you be sure Ichigo?" the big one asked. "Well when I was back home I thought I saw her when I was sleeping and I thought it was a dream, but seeing her here I know it wasn't a dream" Ichigo replied making Kagome blink.

"He saw me heal himself?" she thought.

"You know Ichigo, how can we be sure that you weren't just fantasizing about a girl when you were sleeping" Uryu said bluntly making Kagome almost burst out laughing. "Shut up will ya, besides her spiritual power was also on me when I found Orihime's as well, so she had healed me, so why the hell would she be and enemy if she healed me when she could have killed me then" Ichigo shouted clearly irritated.

"So I take it you were the one who put that barrier up" the big guy asked in which she responded by nodding. He seemed to relax more but still had an edge to him, like he was waiting for her to make a wrong move soon.

"So um… I hate to be rude but what is your name" Ichigo stated truing away from Uryu. Kagome blinked before realizing she had forgot to state her name. "Forgive me, my name is Kagome Higurashi" Kagome stated while bowing slightly out of respect. "Well my names Ichigo Kurusaki, this idiot on my left is-" Ichigo started but was cut short when Uryu seemed to straighten up. "Uryu Ishida, pleased to meet you" Uryu finished before the tall man stood up. "My name is Sado Yasutora, but my friends call me Chad" the big guy said.

"Alright lets save the talk for later right now lets get to that building" Ichigo stated as Kagome followed them running towards the huge castle in the distance.

"So miss Kagome, could you tell us how you got here" Uryu asked a little seriously as they ran. Kagome seemed to ponder on the thought, should she really tell them? Would they try to kill her or worse take the jewel? Looking at the three she decided since they didn't kill her, she should at least tell them how she got here. "Well I'm kind of sealed to that jewel, so where ever it goes I go too" she stated simply pointing to the jewel that was located in Ichigo's pocket.

"Ichigo do you think its wise if we let her come with us" Chad asked a little unsure. The said orange head thought for a moment. "Well she can put up a barrier and heal, so she would be helpful to us since we don't have Orihime here with us" Ichigo said.

Kagome's eye twitched, as she mentally cried. "I'm kind of pathetic if you ask me, I just wish I had a bow and arrows, at least then I wont be that useless" she thought with a sigh.

Looking up at the huge palace directly in front of her she knew she would need some sort of weapon to face what ever they were facing, but she knew she would find out later, hopefully.

Before she was able to know that they were moving out, Ichigo was a little more then a few feet away when the band of light came back and Kagome was pulled face first into the sand, making a slight eep as she went. Noticing Kagome wasn't with them Ichigo turned and saw Kagome face down in the sand with a slight drag mark behind her. "Hey Kagome are you ok?" Ichigo asked unknowing of what happened.

"I'm fine…." Kagome grunted as she picked herself up out of the sand. "This is going to be some adventure" she thought with a groan as she ran to catch up with them.

After a good 20-30 minutes of running the group collapsed to the ground panting. Kagome found it odd that even thought she had been running just as fast and long as the others she wasn't as out of breath as them. She mentally laughed, "Maybe its all the running around I did in the feudal era" she thought. She didn't know that she got lost in thought and a certain orange haired soul reaper was talking to her.

"Hey Kagome" Ichigo said placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder which I turn startled the miko a lot. "You ok?" Ichigo said again. "Yea, just thinking" Kagome replied.

Ichigo knew that something was troubling the girl, because she had the exact same look that Karin had when she didn't want to admit something and said she was fine. Deciding not to push her farther he let the subject go for the moment, for he knew what it was like.

"Ugh, damn it, it seems like we have been running across this desert and no matter what we're not even close to that structure" Ichigo ranted to himself more then the others. "It's all perspective, the crystal trees in front of it look like needles, and for the trees to look that small from this distance and the palace itself to look so big in contrast, we got to assume that that palace is…unbelievably huge" Chad informed looking at the palace. "You sure its not some kind of mirage" Ichigo asked in question. Knowing an argument would unfold between Ichigo and Uryu she decided to answer him. "Its not a mirage other wise the palace would look all blurry and there would appear to be water in front of it" Kagome informed before a small lizard appeared from the sand, and the only thing Kagome could find odd about it was there was a white mask made of what looked like bone on its face.

"Ya know when we got here I thought this would be a world where nothing was able to live, but surprisingly there appear to be little animals living here, even though that they are hollows,…but wait don't hollows have to constantly eat human souls in order to survive" Ichigo said in wonder. Saying that last part made Kagome freeze, did Ichigo just say constantly eat human souls? Kagome was picturing this little lizard to turn into jaws from the American movie, but to her surprise the thing just stared at her and scurried off. After overhearing Uryu's rant about the small hollows only live off of the spirit particles in the air, Kagome sighed in relief.

"Keep this in mind Ichigo, the higher amount of reishi benefit's the aranccar as well as me, I don't know how many hollows Aizen has turned into arrancar, more to the point it hard to say how well he is able to control them as far as the aranccar's are concerned we are not only the enemy but we are also food, even if we are to come across a normal looking hollow we are going to have to be extra vigilant, also the way I see it because of the amount of reishi here the hollow and arrancar will be more powerful here then in the world of the living-" Uryu informed but was cut short when Ichigo informed him that they were moving on.

"Come on Chad, Kagome lets go" Ichigo said walking away. Before they all took one step they all sensed something behind them making them look back to see a big worm, a bug like creature and some sort of clown pop up from the sand along with a small child in a light green running from them like a bat from hell.

"A human?" Ichigo questioned. "There can't be another human living here its imposable" Uryu finished as they all ran to save the little girl. But to Kagome, something seemed off about that girl.

**_End of Chapter 3_**

**Yay I finished another one. Anyway as I'm finishing school I'm also improving my grammar. Also I want to note that Yes Ichigo was able to touch Kagome because if I remember correctly there was an episode where Matsumoto helped a soul as was able to touch the soul as well, so in turn anyone who is not a soul reaper or doesn't have powers cant touch or see her (just so you know if I don't end up explaining it in a chapter).**

**Well I better get back to writing. See ya next chapter and again sorry for not updating this in a while I feel bad enough as it is for not updating anything sooner.**


End file.
